Sub-half micron multilevel metallization is one of the key technologies for the next generation of very large scale integration (“VLSI”). The multilevel interconnects that lie at the heart of this technology require planarization of high aspect ratio features such as plugs and other interconnects. Reliable formation of these interconnects is very important to the success of VLSI and to the continued effort to increase circuit density and quality on individual substrates and die.
Conventional chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and physical vapor deposition (PVD) techniques are used to deposit electrically conductive material into the contact holes, vias, trenches, or other patterns formed on the substrate. One problem with conventional processes arises because the contact holes or other patterns often comprise high aspect ratios, i.e., the ratio of the height of the holes to their width or diameter is greater than 1. The aspect ratio of the holes increases as advances in technology yield more closely spaced features.
The presence of native oxides and other contaminants within a small feature typically results in voids by promoting uneven distribution of the depositing metal. The native oxide typically forms as a result of exposing the exposed film layer/substrate to oxygen. Oxygen exposure occurs when moving substrates between processing chambers at atmospheric conditions, or when the small amount of oxygen remaining in a vacuum chamber contacts the wafer/film layer, or when a layer is contaminated by etching. Other contaminants within the features can be sputtered material from an oxide over-etch, residual photoresist from a stripping process, leftover hydrocarbon or fluorinated hydrocarbon polymers from a previous oxide etch step, or redeposited material from a preclean sputter etch process. The native oxide and other contaminants create regions on the substrate which interfere with film formation, by creating regions where film growth is stunted. Regions of increased growth merge and seal the small features before regions of limited growth can be filled with the depositing metal.
The presence of native oxides and other contaminants also can increase the via/contact resistance and can reduce the electromigration resistance of small features. The contaminants can diffuse into the dielectric layer, the sublayer, or the deposited metal and alter the performance of devices which include the small features. Although contamination may be limited to a thin boundary region within the features, the thin boundary region is a substantial part of the small features. The acceptable level of contaminants in the features decreases as the features get smaller in width.
Precleaning of features using sputter etch processes is effective for reducing contaminants in large features or in small features having aspect ratios smaller than about 4:1. However, sputter etch processes can damage silicon layers by physical bombardment, sputter deposit Si/SiO2 onto sidewalls of the features, and sputter metal sublayers, such as aluminum or copper, onto sidewalls of the features. For larger features, the sputter etch processes typically reduce the amount of contaminants within the features to acceptable levels. For small features having larger aspect ratios, sputter etch processes have not been as effective in removing contaminants within the features, thereby compromising the performance of the devices which are formed.
Preclean by sputter etch processes is particularly unsuitable for features with copper formed or exposed nearby. Copper easily diffuses through dielectrics, including sidewalls of vias formed in dielectrics, destroying or compromising the integrity of the dielectric. This diffusion is especially true for TEOS, thermal oxide and some low K dielectric materials. Therefore, a new preclean process without any bias on the substrate is needed for a Cu preclean application.
Referring to FIG. 1, a substrate 10 including a hole 11 formed within an electrically insulative or dielectric layer 12 thereon, such as for example, a silicon dioxide or silicon nitride layer is shown. It is difficult to deposit a uniform metal-containing layer into the high aspect ratio hole 11 because contaminants on the sidewalls 14 of the holes promote uneven deposition of the metal containing layer. The metal containing layer eventually converge across the width of the hole before it is completely filled, thus forming voids and discontinuities within the metal-containing material. Thereafter, the high mobility of metal atoms surrounding the voids causes the atoms to diffuse and minimize the surface area of the voids forming circular shaped voids as shown in FIG. 1. These voids and discontinuities result in poor and unreliable electrical contacts.
Precleaning is preferably conducted with a mixture of an inert gas, typically argon, and a reactive gas, typically hydrogen. Mixtures of argon and hydrogen remove both reactive and non-reactive contaminants and can be used to modify the shape of contact holes, vias, trenches and other patterns to improve subsequent metal deposition processes. Increasing the argon content in the preclean mixture provides a corresponding increase in the etch rate of the preclean process and a corresponding decrease in the etch uniformity of the preclean process. Hydrogen must be included in the mixture to effectively remove reactive compounds or contaminants such as copper oxides and hydrocarbons. Precleaning patterned substrates with a mixture of argon and any amount of hydrogen provides a lower etch rate and an increased etch non-uniformity than precleaning with argon.
A preclean process having both high concentrations of reactive gases and improved etch rates would substantially promote removal of contaminants by addition of the reactive gases.